Great Yan Empire
Great Yan Empire has ten provinces and has thousands of large cities. Only on tenth has a Symbol Master Tower.Great Yan Empire:【WDQK】Chapter 373 – The Gathering of Geniuses There are now only two powerful factions in the current Great Yan Empire. The Lin Clan and the Eagle Sect. The other three Great Clans had fallen from grace. Although this does not mean they became weaker. They just couldn't keep up with the growth rate of the Lin Clan and the Eagle Sect.Great Yan Empire:【WDQK】Chapter 1250 – Eagle Sect History When the Great Yan Empire was just established, The Four Great Clans spent a huge amount of money to invite an elite from a Super Sect to build this Teleporting Formation to the Ancient Battlefield. There are countless empires in the East Xuan Region and many small empires do not have the qualification and ability to possess such a teleporting formation. As such, these small empires can only borrow other empires’ teleporting formations.History:【WDQK】Chapter 398 – Entering The Ancient Battlefield! Story Strength If one is able to advance to the three stages of ‘Seize, Create and Transform’, one would be able to call oneself a top tier expert in the Great Yan Empire. The current head of my Lin Clan is a Creation Stage practitioner. At that level, one could practically go unchallenged under the heavens.Three Stages:【WDQK】Chapter 90 – Initial Yuan Dan Stage Location The Great Yan Empire contains mountains and volcanic region that created Yang Yuan Stone lodes.Volcanic Region:【WDQK】Chapter 56 – Yang Energy in the Earth The Great Yan Empire is located in the East of the Xuan Continent of the Xuan Region.Location:【WDQK】Chapter 362 – The World Beyond Great Yan Empire Major Factions Lin Clan The Lin Clan is one of the Four Great Clans of the Great Yan Empire.Lin Clan:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Wang Clan Qin Clan Huangpu Clan Mo Clan Royal family of the Great Yan Empire. Families / Sects Imperial Palace In the inner sanctum of the Imperial Palace, there was a huge towering mountain. The mountain’s peak reached a height of several thousand metres and pierce right through the clouds. In the Great Yan Empire, this mountain was called the Sacred War Peak. It was considered a forbidden area as it contained the passageway to the Ancient Battlefield.Imperial Palace:【WDQK】Chapter 398 – Entering The Ancient Battlefield! Resources Because of the Great Yan Empire's status as a low ranking empire the resources and foundation available are lacking compared Middle,High, and Super Empires but greater than unranked Empires. Prices Events Ten-Year Clan Gathering of the Lin Clan Ten-Year Clan Gathering of the Lin Clan was the most important gathering of the Lin Clan and also an extremely famous event in the entire Great Yan Dynasty. Held every ten years, each gathering presented the perfect opportunity for the younger generations in the clan to stand in the spotlight and make a name for themselves. Moreover, many of the prizes for this humongous competition were naturally so generous, that they would draw covetous gazes. Yet, the most appealing caveat for Lin Dong’s grandfather lay in the fact that as long as one could enter the top ten in this gathering, even if you were an outsider to the clan, you will be promoted into the inner circle with no obstructions and obtain unparalleled honor.Ten-Year Clan Gathering of the Lin Clan:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Beasts Provinces *Tiandu ProvinceTiandu Province:【WDQK】Chapter 58 – Lode *Great Desolate ProvinceGreat Desolate Province:【WDQK】Chapter 195 – Activating the Stone Talisman *Dayan ProvinceDayan Province:【WDQK】Chapter 203 – Little Flame in Danger *Great Yan ProvinceMajor Great Yan Province:【WDQK】Chapter 285 – Fighting For A Spot City's *Tiandu CityTiandu City:【WDQK】Chapter 130 – Tower Battle *Sky Fire CitySky Fire City:【WDQK】Chapter 130 – Tower Battle *Yan CityYan City:【WDQK】Chapter 130 – Tower Battle *Great Eagle CityGreat Eagle City:【WDQK】Chapter 219 – Great Wastelands Ancient Tablet *Great Puppet CityGreat Puppet City:【WDQK】Chapter 241 – Great Puppet City *Ghastly Puppet CityGhastly Puppet City:【WDQK】Chapter 309 - Ghastly Puppet City *Lin CityLin City:【WDQK】Chapter 285 – Fighting For A Spot Towns *Qingyang TownQingyang Town:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Landmarks *Great Wastelands Ancient TabletGreat Wastelands Ancient Tablet:【WDQK】Chapter 219 – Great Wastelands Ancient Tablet References Category:Index Category:Empires Category:Locations Category:Xuan Region Category:East Xuan Continent Category:Low Grade Empires Category:Super Empires